My Mr Right
by MikeyStar
Summary: ' Why do you ignore me? I'm the best thing that happened to you're plain life' 'Oh please I don't need a pervert in my life' 'Then why don't you leave'...sorry I suck at sumarries R&R GraLu. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hello...My name is Mikey and as you could see this is my first fanfiction. English is my second language so be kind on me. To all NaLu fans I say that I am sorry. I love NaLu but GraLu makes my heart melt...so enjoy:) **

:-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-):-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-)

Chapter 1: Mr. Right

She was tired. She knew that,her coworkers knew that, damn even her boss knew that. But today was special , it was her birthday and her last day of work at this bar. A few days ago she recived a letter from a old friend of her mother who offered a place to stay. She glady accepted because, let face it, after her parent's death she remaimed with not as much as she wanted. On top of that, her boyfriend at that time, Sting used all her money on unusefull crap and then became a rockstar forgot her and went with all the bitches.

'' Okay Lucy! Enough with this ramblings! Think, this is the last day. Tomorow you're ''lost uncle'' will save you from this hell. Enjoy your last time on this stage.''

'' Come on Lucy it's your turn!'' said a blonde girl.'' ''Thanks Lola! And thank you for beeing herr for me! I'm ready!'' ''It was my pleasure to know you!''

The bar was crouded than ever. Everyone seemed to be waiting for her. In the back everyone was ready for her performance. Sudenly the lights were shut and just one remained focused on the stage where Lucy was. She was stunning, her black strapless dress was covering her curvacious body just enough to make all men to fall for her. Her hair was in a perfect bun, her golden hair was sparkling. The bar was silent, waiting for Lucy to sing. When she began to sing everyone was shoked. Her voice was magical.

_I'm done with wishfull thinking _

_And with daydreaming _

_Of ever finding Mr. _

_ My Everything _

_Just looking for the rigjt guy _

_To keep me spining _

_And keep my finger free from _

_That dimond thing._

She jumped out of the stage and start walking between the tables dancing sexy.

_I'm looking out for fun with _

_My laidies tonight _

_So if you could be fun _

_ You can come by my side. _

_Don't car what you do. _

_Or if you live with your mum._

_But if its really fun you've got. _

_Th_en_ baby come give me_ some.

While singing she took a place on a teenager boy's lap, about her age, who was smirking widely. Lucy took a look at him and was shoked about his apperance. He was gorgeous, with his beautiful onux eyes and spiky raven hair. Sudenly she realised wath she was doing and blushed furiously. She tried to escape from his arms but she couldn't. She turned her head and saw that the other boys at this table were also she escaped and returned to stage blushing. _No more Mr. Right _

_No more of them for me. _

_No more perfect night. _

_No more Mr. WoW. _

_Whit some of luck you might _

_Be Mr Tonight baby. _

_You could be my Mr right_ now.

The rest of the song Lucy couldn't stop thinking about the raven boy, who starred at her intensly. '' Enough Lucy! Don't be that way. It's just another boy. It's not like you will see him again and it's doesen't even know your name!'' said Lucy in her mind.'' Okay minna!'' said Lucy ''This is my last night singing here and I want to thank you for listening me!'' said and left the stage.

Half an hour later she exited the bar. The alley was dark and humid. She was a little scared even tought she was used with this alley. A hand grabbed her and pinned her to the wall. She was about to scream whrn a voice said '' If you want me so bad, I could be you're Mr. right. Just say it'' said the raven boy.

''You are that boy! What do you want from me?'' said Lucy scared ''I have no money'' she said '' Great! Raped on my birthday! Good job Lucy! Realy good job!''thinked Lucy.

''I'm not here to stole from you or rape you! I'm here to say Hi'' said the boy with an angelic then he did something wich shoked her. He got close enough to kiss her on the lips but he choosed to kiss her at the gape of her neck. Her sensitive spot. How this pervert knew that? Lucy was shoked, somehow happy, but more shoked. The boy let go of her smirking pleased about what he had done.'' See you soon Lucy!''said the raven bou and left laughing.

''How did he know my name?'' said Lucy confused. '' Okay, this town is full of creeps. I have to stay calm and go home as soon as posible''. That night half of Magnolia city heard the blond girl screaming and swearing '' That idiot left a mark on my neck! I swear to god to god to kill him next time I see him''.

On the other side of the town, Gray Fullbuster the raven boy sneezed loudly. ''Someone must realy hate you Gray!'' said his pink head friend.'' Yeah..and I know who.'' said Gray smirking.

:-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-

Done :) I hope you like it and pleasee review:) The song I used in this chapter is Mr. Right by Roxy Rocks:) I hope to update soon because I had already writed the second chapter...but I just wanna see you're you have ideas PM me...See you soon:)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again boys and girls:) this is a new chapter of My Mr Right. I wanna thank you for reading my story especialy to guardianfairy for reviewing and Kida Hori for folowing it. I love ya guys! 3 When I saw that I have a review and somone is folowing my story I started so do a happy dance and laugh like a crazy person. My sister who saw me was ''WTF woman go to church!". Okay...as you could see I'm not Hiro Mashima (or am I) and I don't own FT. Enjoy:-) **

:-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-)

Chapter 2: B.O.R.E.D.

Ok, so I am Bored! B.O.R.E.D. I live on the biggest maison in Magnolia, I am the best singer in this country, fine fine, along with my friends. We are the best boy band FTB (AN: I know, I know the name is stupid... don't judge me!), me, Natsu who is a hopless idiot and Gajeel who is just a moron.

While I was bored and sitting on the couch, I tought I saw a flash of pink hair. I sighed and asked myself: '' What is now with the biggest idiot in the world?'' I got up from the couch and folowed him silently thinking that's better than dying from beeing bored.

While folowing him I saw that the other moron was laughing like crazy. By the other moron I mean Gajeel Redfox, the big tough guy, the bad boy of our band who is secretly and badly in love with our stylist Levy McGarden.

The two idiots were laughing and lisening at our president, the boss of Magnolia Inc. Even tought he had a big status and a mountain of money, he was a little old man with white spiky hair and a funny mustache. He was curently having a meeting with his assistant aka his granddother Erza Scarlet, who was a beatiful but scary lady.

''Oi flame brain, metal head!What are you doing snekering arround here?" I asked while standing behind them. "Ice princess, shut up! Were trying to play a prank to the master here!" whispered Natsu while Gajeel was craking the door to see what's happening inside. We could clearly see that Makarov, the president was in front of his desk telling Erza what to write. When Erza tried to open one of the desk's drawers, the boys were frozen. She opened the drawer and remained shoked, her face was full of icecream. Natsu and Gray were slowly baking away while Gajeel already disapeared. Erza was furious, master Makarov was laughing out of his mind. At that moment Loke, our maneger entered in the room with some files. Erza was shooting dagers with her eyes. Loke remained frozen hiding his histetychal laugh.

"Who did this?" said Erza."I will kill him!" Sudenly it hit her. She exited the room and started to run trough the maison just like a maniac. The maid were to scared to laugh and compared her with a dragon.

"Natsu... Natsu!" yelled Erza. "Here you are you usleless idiot!I'm gonna kill you!"

"First come and get it na na na na!" laughed Natsu and started to run. Let's say that in that night Natsu had a bump on his head an his cheeks were swolen.

"Okay, let's settle this" said Makarov "Tomorow will come the daugther of my old friend. She will move in and I expect her to be happy!" said the master with a serious face " I know that you three, especialy Gray and Natsu are playboys so if you will hurt her I'll put Erza on you and you'll look more horible than Natsu now!" "Okay, okay we promise" said Gray"What's her name?"

" Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia" said a serious Erza."Curently she's working at BlackCat Bar and I've got to say that she's beautiful, hard working and has a magical voice." said Loke. "If you wanna see her you could go but please don't say a word to her" said Makarov. "Don't worry boss I'll be with them"said Loke."That's why I am worried. You can go now."

In half of hour the boys were ready to go at the bar."This will be fun!" said Natsu" I can't wait to meet her, make her fall in love with me and laugh it in you're face Gray!"said the pink head. "Wow...that escaladated quikly!" said Gajeel amused. "Yeah flame brain, how do you know that Lucy would like you and not me or Gajeel, or most likley me!"said Gray pissed of. "That's true but very insultimg!" said Gajeel.

"Ha ha ha...hwo would like a pornstar like you?" said Natsu smirking.

"I don't wanna break you're little bubble ash brain but I'm the number 1 hearttrob at this moment!" said Gray proudly "Don't you read magazines?" "I read them...but every time I see your face I cut the picture and burn it" "Okay, now you're getting on my nerves!"yelled Gray.

"Oi, you idiots!Calm down!"yelled Gajeel"Loke is waiting for us at the car!" "Why is he coming with us?He wants to steal Lucy fom me!" yelled Natsu exasperatly.

"Come on! Let's go or will miss her show!" yelled Loke. The way trough the bar the car was filled with tension. Natsu and Gray were having a glaring contest and Gajeel and Loke were laughing.

At the bar they choosed a table near the stage"To see her better" said Natsu. The lights were closed as she was on the stage "She's beautiful" said Natsu and Gray at the same time. When she started to sing they were amazed. Gray couldn't help but stare at her body. It was perfect. He looked at Natsu and glared at him. Natsu was drooling. He looked at the others. Loke was starring and Gajeel was blushing.

But then happened, Lucy got close to him and sat on his lap. He looked at Natsu proudly and Natsu for Gray's amusament was puffing. He looked intensly at Lucy and smirked. She cheked him out and started blushing She wanted to stand up but he didn't let her. When she escaped she got on the stage and didn't look at him all song.

At the end of her performance he waited to her and pinned to the wall."If you want me so bad I'll could be your Mr Right. Just say it"said confidently"Smooth Gray smooth!" said in his mind while grining. She looked so angelic that he must kiss her. Even a playboy has his weakness. He was about to kiss her and then it hit him. "Let's make her remember me!" tought and he kissed her on her neck and he made sure it will be a mark. She was shoked but she like it. He saw it in her eyes.

"See you soon Lucy!" he said and left laughing.

When the guys asked where he was he said the fastest place he could think, the toilet. They didn't care so much and went home. On the way home Gray couldn't stop smirking "Tomorow it will be a good day" he said." I agree" said Natsu also smirking.

:-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-)

Doneee:) Sorry if the characters are a bit OCC...and my english is not as good as I wanted to be. This is Gray's version of how it's happened.

Did you get the joke "Then come and get it na na na!" eh eh Selena Gomez...Come and get it...no!?...no...sorry its not funny. Thanks again for reading My Mr. Right. Se ya soon:))


	3. Chapter 3

**Hallo:))...Welcome to the new chapter of My Mr Right! I'm sooooo happy that are people who read and liked this story:D So I wanna thank you all, but in special those people: **

_**guardianfairy(guest), 1fairytaillover, ioionik, Kida Hori, Kyto Touche and Jennisha Tjung. You're the best people in the wooorld:))) So remember that english is my second language and I don't own Fairy Tail (or do I) :))) Enjoy.**_

:-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-):-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-)

Chapter 3: You...!

Lucy's Pov.

I was excited. I didn't sleep at all last night for two reasons. One I was trying to finish my bags. The second reason is that I tought all night at that idiot. He left a mark on my neck! How will react my '' uncle'' when he will see it? He will think that I'm goofing arround with boys. But I couldn't stop thinking about that idiot. Agrrh...Lucy! Stop thinking at all idiots.

Right now I'm waiting for the car to come and go at uncle's house. Suddenly a limo parked in front of me. The driver got out from the car and asked me: " Are you Lucy Heartfilia?" "Yes. My name is Lucy" "I knew it" said the driver. He was wearing a black suit and was tall, probably had muscles. He had white spiky hair and tough face. "But if you knew about me, why did you asked?" "Because asking and answering questions is a man. Me and you are mens!" said the driver fired up "But I'm not-..." "Let's go...master Makarov is waiting". he cut my sentence. He helped me to put my luggages in the car and said "By the way, I'm Elfman" "Nice to meet you Elfman". "Nice to meet you to, miss Lucy" said the driver.

Gray's Pov.

That's it! I'm gonna kill him! No one disturbs my beauty sleep, or more like my sexy sleep, even tought I don't really need one, and It's just to keep me in shape. Ok ok ok back to the idiot. Natsu was yelling like crazy in the living room. Maybe Erza decided to hurt him once for all, and castrate him, or dying his hair. It will ruin I cheked myself in the mirror to make sure I look good I went to the living room to see why that flame ass is screaming.

"What the fuck is wrong with ya ash brain?" I yelled as soon as I entered in the room. What I saw marked my life. The room was full of candyes or halfeaten candyes , and Natsu was standing in the middle of the room in his ducklings pijamas and jumping like an moron, while watching My little pony. You're asking yourself where is Gajeel? Well he was sitting or more precisley was passed out on the couch with a dreamy look on his face. "What wrong with him human torch?" asked Gray."Gajeel is passed out because he was too excited. Levy liked his profile picture on facebook." "And you woke me up because?" "Ah...yeah because at Starstruked is about us. You were sleeping frozen butt? Its 10 o'clock" said Natsu "If its 10 o'clck what are you doing in your PJ? And frozen butt? Really Natsu really?" "Shut up! I couldn't sleep well last night! I'm excited about Luce!"said Natsu smiling. "You're still on that?" said Gray starting to get furious. "Why wouldn't I be excited about my future girlfriend?" asked Natsu with a grin "Why you idio-..!" started Gray to yell.

"Will you two idiots shut up?" yelled Gajeel" The show started already!" "You were awake?" asked Natsu. "I woke up five minutes ago. And frozen butt? Really Natsu really?" said Gajeel smirking."Oh shut up!" said Natsu trowing a pillow at him.

"Welcome to Starstruked! I'm Missy and today we'll talk about the popular band F.T.B." on the screen appeard a picture of the boys standing cooly with arms closed and smirking at the camera. Gray was standing in the middle, shirtless with black ripped jeans and black converse. Natsu had also ripped jeans and converse but he had a black shirt with a pink salamander on his usual scarf was at his neck and his pink hair was messy. On the other side of Gray was Gajeel who was wearing a pair of camuflage pants( like those from army), combat boots and a plain gray shirt.

"Arren't they great?" said the reporter"In they're last interview they said that ''Break you're little heart''was a huge succes, and they can't wait till they have their first tought that they are so popular in the first month of they're debut they said that the fame won't get them''.said the reporter."And flash news girls: they are single and waiting for theyr princess! That's for now, we will see eachother at a new episode of Starstruked next week! See ya!" said Missy with a grin.

"So you saw the show?What do you think?" said Makarov. "Oi old man, you scared us!" yelled Natsu"What are you doing so early downstairs?" asked Gray." Why you idiots! I told you twice that Lucy is coming in half on hower!"said Makarov pissed of. "I've got to get ready!" yelled Natsu like a girl who is late for a date."What an idiot" said Gajeel and Gray at the same.

Lucy's Pov.

When I got out from the car I gasped. This wasn't just a maison it was huge one. It had 3 stores, a big and beautiful garden and a swiming pool. In front of the maison was a fountain who had a statue of a little old man dressed like cupid. It was hilarious. When I reached the front door my uncle was standing there smiling. Involuntary I put my hand on my mark and I was happy that my scarf hide it."It's a pleasure to meet you uncle Makarov!" I said smiling."Same to me Lucy! Welcome to my house!I hope you'll like it. You'll live at the same store as my 3 boys.'' "Uncle , you have kids?" I asked confused."Yes but they are much older than you!I was talking about the boys who are working for me!"said Makarov. When I entered in the house I tought that I will see maids and buttlers waiting like those you see in movies, but not a chance. Instead I saw two guys wrestling on the floor, one of them shirtless and one of them with pink them was a big guy who was filming while laughing creepy and saying"This goes on YouTube"

After one or two minutes I saw a beautiful redhead who walked trough a door and started to yell and creep out the two guys. Makarov coughed and I started to giggle while the four of them stopped and looked at me.

"Welcome home Lucy!" said the redhead"My name is Erza Scarlet and I'm uncle's Makarov are Gajeel , Natsu" said Erza pointing at them "and this is Gray". "I'm to meet you" I said bowing and then I took a better look at them. I frozen when I saw that one of them, the shirtless one was the raven boy who marked was smirking at me and then he winked at me!

"You...!" I yelled blushing and pointing at him.

:-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-):-)

**Doneeee:) So I wanna tell you one more time that I apreciate that you read my story and...yeah Love ya! Break you're little hreart is a song by one of my favorite band All Time Low. I don't own them even if I'd wish. Sorry if the characters are a bit OCC. Please review:)) See ya soon:)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my fanfiction friends! I'm soooo sorry that I haven't updated but I have 2 good reasons for not doing it.**

**1. Saddly my mother, the most important person in my life had a leg surgery and I'VE had to bee there to support her. I'm sooooo sorry that I diddn't uppdated. **

** 2.I had tought and I don't think that I can continue the story, because there a a lot like mine and everyone knows how it ends. So to make up for this I'm making another GraLu story, that isn't like the others, so I promise you to come back with a cute story.:-) In conclusion I'm sorry for this and I promise a cute summer story...Upss I gave to much :D So stay tunned and look forward my new story. Love ya! :* :***


End file.
